This invention relates to engine block cylinder liners made from high melting temperature aluminum alloy composites.
The most widely used material for cylinder liners of lightweight aluminum alloy engine blocks is cast iron. The reasons that cast iron is used for the liners are: (1) low cost; (2) high wear resistance; (3) high elevated temperature strength; and (4) high melting temperature. However, cast iron has a high specific gravity and a low thermal conductivity. Aluminum alloys which have a high wear resistance, e.g. hypereutectic aluminum-silicon alloys can also be used as cylinder liner material. However, when such material is used, there is a high risk of melting the liner during casting of the engine block, if the engine block is cast around the liner.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a new liner based on an aluminum alloy which is capable of overcoming both the wear and casting problems.